poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie
is an upcoming Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossover created by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Professor Utonium hopes to create the perfect little girls, using a mixture of sugar, spice and everything nice to improve Townsville, a city plagued by villains. He is shoved by his laboratory assistant and a destructive chimpanzee named Jojo, and accidentally breaks a flask of a mysterious substance called Chemical X that spills into the mixture and explodes in Jojo's face. The Professor finds that the experiment was a success, having produced three little girls, whom he names Blossom (the smart and mature one), Bubbles (the cute and bubbly one) and Buttercup (the rough and tough one). They also have superpowers as a result of the additional Chemical X, though they all immediately grow to love each other as a family. During their first day of school, the girls meets Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Big G. Goda, Sneech, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Princess Nella, Trinket, Garrett, Clod, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, The Human Mane 5, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Mama Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Jack Skellington, learn about the game tag and begin to play amongst themselves, which quickly grows destructive when they begin using their powers. They take their game downtown, accidentally causing massive damage to the city until the Professor calms them down and cautions them against using their powers outside. As a result of the destruction, the citizens of Townsville treat the girls as outcasts while the Professor is arrested for creating the girls. The despondent girls try to make their way home on foot, but become lost in an alleyway and were ambushed by the Gangreen Gang. They are rescued by Jojo, whose brain has mutated and given him superintelligence as a result of the Chemical X explosion. Planning control of the city, Jojo gains the girls' empathy, saying he is also hated for his powers, manipulating them into helping him build a laboratory and machine over a volcano in the middle of town that he claims will gain them the affections of the city. The girls give a batch of Chemical X to Jojo. As a reward, Jojo takes them to the local zoo and secretly implants small transportation devices on all the primates there. That night, Jojo transports all the primates from the zoo into his volcano lair and uses his new machine to inject them with Chemical X, turning them into evil mutant primates like himself. The next morning, after the Professor is released from prison, the girls show him all the "good" they have done, only to discover the city being attacked by the monkeys. Jojo, renaming himself Mojo Jojo, publicly denounces the girls as his assistants, turning everyone and the distraught Professor, against them. The girls blast off into space, dejected. Mojo Jojo announces his intentions to rule the planet, but becomes frustrated when his minions, now as intelligent and evil as he is, begin concocting their own plans to terrorize the people of Townsville. Overhearing the turmoil from space, the girls return to Earth and use their powers to defeat the primates and rescue the citizens. In response, Mojo injects himself with Chemical X and grows into a giant monster, but the girls defeat him after an intense battle by pushing him off a skyscraper. Hoping to help the girls, the Professor develops an antidote for Chemical X which Mojo Jojo lands on, shrinking him down to his original size. The girls consider using the Antidote X to erase their powers, thinking they would be accepted as normal little ones, but the people of Townsville protest, apologizing for misjudging the girls and thanking them for their heroic deeds. At the insistence of the Mayor, the girls agree to use their powers to defend Townsville and become the city's beloved crime-fighting team of superheroes: the Powerpuff Girls. Trivia *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Mama Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, The Crime Empire, The Grand Duke of Owls, Darla Dimple, and Grizzle guest starring in this film. *Oogie Boogie, The Crime Empire, The Grand Duke of Owls, Darla Dimple, and Grizzle will work for Mojo Jojo in this film. *Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord and Sunset Shimmer will be seeing The Powerpuff Girls again in Thomas the Tank Engine Visits The Haunted Mansion. *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' was directed by Craig McCracken who was the husband of Lauren Faust (Which she developed ''Equestria Girls ''Series). Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Superhero Films Category:Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossovers